Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-(-2x+7)+4(1+3x)}$
Explanation: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{-2x+7}{)} + 4(1+3x) $ $ {2x-7} + 4(1+3x) $ Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ 2x-7 + {4(}\gray{1+3x}{)} $ $ 2x-7 + {4+12x} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2x + 12x} {-7 + 4}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {14x} {-7 + 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {14x} {-3}$ The simplified expression is $14x-3$